Dream of Death
by Miss Eliza Azraelian
Summary: After Endless Waltz.What happens when one of the Gundam pilots wants to forget about his whole life? Will he suicide himself or make someone else suicide themselfs??Read and find out.::COMPLETE::


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. [Isn't that so simple]  
  
Future Road  
  
Few years after peace. The Gundam pilots have moved on with their lives. Quatre is right now overseeing construction of the latest colony design. Heero and Relena are married and have a five year old daughter Sarah. Trowa is still traveling with the circus. Duo is visiting the Grand Canyon with Hilde. Wufei is... a mystery.  
  
Sanch Palace:   
"Heero, where are you going?" Relena asked staring at him with her ocean blue eyes.  
"Just to find Wufei, he hasn't called for a few months. It's not like him." Heero closed the small suitcase and carried it over to where Relena stood. He put it down and they hugged and KISSED!  
Heero walked into the car and blew Relena a sweet good-bye kiss. He bought a ticket to Colony LaGrange Point Five. He sat down on the inside seat so he could see the stars. He watched as the buildings turned to little ant hills. The stars then started to invade his eyes, glowing like sparkles. *BOOM* An explosion erupted from the back. *BOOM* Another *BOOM* and another. In the cold of space the ship exploded. There were no survivors.  
  
Colony Construction:  
"Why don't you put that here." Said Quatre pointing to the blue plans for the colony.  
"That's excellent. I say, we couldn't be doing this with out you Master Quatre." One of the construction workers said.   
"Thanks." Quatre said happy as always. "I'll see you tomorrow." Quatre rolled up the blue plans and placed them in a cardboard tube. He then set off to his temporary flat. A large wall then fell from not being put in correctly. It landed right on Quatre. Quatre's head landed on an upside down metal screw. Vital fluid of life seeping from underneath his head. His perfect sandy blond hair now dark crimson from being soaked with his own life's blood. The construction worker rushed down to him.  
"Continue *Cough, blood comes out a little* with," Quatre started to not be able to breath well, " out me." Those were the young boys last words as he turned pallid.  
  
Sanch Palace:  
'And now the sad explosion of a ship headed toward LaGrange Point Five,' A reporter said. Relena turned to the small TV in the kitchen. 'The former Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy died in the explosion.' Relena pushed the TV off the counter. Teardrops pouring out of her sweet cerulean eyes. She fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
Grand Canyon:  
"Duo, isn't it so exquisite?" Hilde asked holding on to his arm as she looked out at the Grand Canyon.  
"Romantic too." Duo said giving Hilde a little peck on the lips. They stayed there looking out at the Grand Canyon till the sun started to go down. They walked back to the car. Wufei was a little ways a way, surprisingly.  
"Hilde, could you start the car? I'll be over in a bit." Duo asked.  
"Yeah." Hilde went to start the car as Duo walked over to Wufei. *Voom* The BMW started a little loudly. *BOOM* The car exploded in tall bright orange and red flames that were inscribed with blood. Duo ran back to where Hilde was just a trice ago. Tears pouring from his violet eyes. Wufei walked over gradually.  
"What? The great shinagami can't take the decease of his girlfriend." Wufei sneered.  
"What?"  
"Your such an onna." Duo stood up wiping the tears away.  
"You shiseiji!" Duo punched Wufei in the stomach. Wufei just flinched. Duo and Wufei started to battle each other. In the end there was a thrashed and bruised Duo in a pile, still alive. Duo was wan and coughed every so often. He couldn't move a muscle with out it hurting. If he could move he would make Wufei die as sluggishly and as excruciating as possible. Wufei picked him up and walked to the brim of the cliff. Duo bounced down the steep rock wall all the way to the bottom. Wufei smiled an evil smile as he left on his motorcycle.  
  
Sanch Palace:  
Relena got up from the kitchen floor still tearing. 'Sarah should know.' Relena thought. She walked up to her room and knocked. No answer came so she walked in. Laying on the floor was little Sarah. Her TV was still on. 'She must know.' Relena thought as she walked over. Sanguine fluid was seeping out from her wrists.   
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed. Little Sarah had killed herself when she heard.  
  
Dingy NYC:   
Trowa was in his residence when a loud knock echoed inside. He opened the door to find Wufei there.  
"Hey Wufei, long time no see." Trowa said motioning him in. Wufei walked in as Trowa closed the door.  
"So, have you heard about the others?" Wufei asked veering to face him.  
"Yeah." Trowa said sadly.  
"Don't worry you'll meet them soon enough."  
"Wha-" Wufei jabs a dagger into Trowa's stomach and pulls it out promptly. Trowa falls to his knees his hands clasped over his wound.   
"How..." Was all Trowa could choke out. Trowa keeled over on his floor.  
"I killed the others too. So you were easy." Wufei wasn't mad at himself actually he looked delighted at his killing. Wufei walked out and closed the door.  
  
Sanch Palace:  
Relena picked Sarah up and cried into her. Now she had lost her husband and daughter. 'What is there to live for?' Relena thought. Relena laid Sarah peacefully on her bed and closed her eyes. Relena then took the same knife and slit her windpipe. She laid down on the floor as she slowly died. Her throat poured with her blood as tears came swiftly out of her dying eyes.  
  
Field:  
"Now, the last person." Wufei said bringing out his katana. He kneeled down on his knees. He felt the blade touch his throat. 'I do not deserve a pleasant death' he thought. He moved the blade to his chest. The point of it piercing his skin. He thrusted the katana into his gut. His eyes saw everyone he killed in his whole life and his fellow friends that he murdered red handed. Coldly and with out purpose. His vision suddenly went blank.  
  
  
All The Gundam Pilots' Households:  
  
They all woke up sweating and breathing fast. "It was just a dream, just a dream" They muttered in their different houses. Unaware that they all had the same dream all the while Wufei was in the dark sharpening his blade.  
Author's after note:  
  
Thank You for reading this story. Please Review!!! If I have offended you with this story I am deeply sorry. The very last phrase added to my sentence was Teenangel's idea, my sister. 


End file.
